Hero's Quest: Uprising
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The second installment of the series as our heroes now have to go toe to toe with monsters and gods. Luckily, they will have help from friends old and new. As well as an angel.
1. Prologue

Welcome back to the next installment of our little story. We return our tale to the same area of light our heroes were last time and it was there they were summoned there once again.  
"I welcome you all once again to my domain." the voice said unto them.

"So, I guess with us here, that means you've found another one of those world keys, right?" Soul asked.

"Indeed. A world key has been found on a new world. But I am afraid it will be a bit more dangerous than the last time." the voice said.

"More dangerous? We had to watch our new friends there get killed and executed by that psycho!" Tsuna shouted. "How can it be more dangerous?" he asked.

"Because now you will be facing a war of gods." the voice said. The group looked at each other for a moment after hearing the word gods.

"Did you say gods?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. Specifically, the greek gods. You'll be pit against their forces and fight your way through to victory." the voice said.

"So, we're fighting actualy gods?" Tsuna asked with his legs shaking a bit.

"But do not worry, because I have decided that this time around, I have decided to allow your friends to join in this fight." the voice said as everyone smiled. "However, there is a catch. They will be sent to different areas of this world."

"So its like one big easter egg hunt?" Happy asked.

"In a way, yes. A very dangerous easter egg hunt. Also, there are certain weapons and powers I want you to collect for me. They are called the Zodiac Artifacts. Collect them and I will allow you to use them in future battles. Also..." the voice said as a pink bracelet appeared on Aelita. "This bracelet will allow you to use your battle form on the other worlds." it said as Aelita smiled. "Looks like I finally get to fight alongside you guys." she said.

"Now then, you will be sent off." the voice said as they all soon vanished. "I hope they are prepared for the danger that lies on that world." it said.


	2. The Return of Palutena

We begin our story this time not with our heroes, but with an angel. A young angel with short brown hair amd a white tunic was seen running down some hallways with a blade in his hand. He soon came towards a door which opened at his presence as he ran out and took flight. "Sorry to keep you waiting." he said with a cheery smile. "It's been too long, Lady Palutena!"

Meanwhile in the building he came out of, a woman with long green hair and a white dress and shield and staff watched him. "We can chat later, Pit. But right now we need to fight. The Underworld Army's invading!" she said.

As soon as she said this, a couple of eyeball like monsters appeared one after another as Pit shot at them. "Whoa! You weren't kidding!" he said. "If these are Underworld troops, are you saying Medusa's been..." he started. "Resurrected. Yes." she finished for him as a picture of an 8-bit creature with one eye was shown. "Though the goddess of darkness was defeated long ago, she's back now. And as the goddess of light, it's my duty to protect humanity from her." "Eh, you worry too much." he said nonchalantly.

Just then, a large hand rose from below the clouds followed by an even larger body. It was an projection of a woman with a large staff and with snakes for hair. "Medusa!" Pit shouted. "Hello there, Pit. And you too, Palutena. Here to crash my homecoming party?" Medusa asked cruely. "Uh... This really doesn't look like much of a party." Palutena commented. "What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all, I have been gone for 25 years." she said as she vanished from sight. The monsters quickly began descending below the clouds.

"They're moving their attack to the ground!" Pit shouted. "Then so are we." Palutena stated. Pit then quickly descended down to follow the monsters. "I still can't believe I'm actually flying." he said. "The Power of Flight is my gift to you. I'll control your route so you can focus on battle. But I can only maintain this power for five minutes at a time. Any longer and your wings will burn up and you'll fall." Palutena replied. "You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly. So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished!" he said. He soon looked over his shoulders to see a large comet fly right past him. "Whoa! What was that?" "I don't know Pit. But it appears to be heading towards the same destination as you are."

As Pit flew across the fields, he soon spied upon a large town that was being attacked by the same kind of monsters. "Now they're attacking the town? This isn't right!" he shouted. "The people need your help. I'd better get you over there." she said. Pit quickly flew towards the large town. As soon as he reached it, he heard lots of people cheering. "Do you hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers? They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena!" he said joyfully. "Despite the Underworld invasion, the people haven't lost hope. Its our duty to protect them. Prepare for land battle, Pit." she said as Pit descended down to the town and landed right on his feet.

Meanwhile as this was going on, the heroes themselves had landed on their feet right next to the fountain in the town square. "Wow. So this is the next world?" Tsuna asked looking around. "Seems like a normal town." "Except for the monsters though." Luffy said. "Monsters?" the others questioned as they turned to see several monsters approaching them. "Looks like we finally get to do some fighting." Natsu said as he charged in and began beating away the monsters. But as he did this, a large frog with wings appeared behind him. But before it could even attack, Pit ran towards it and shot it down and destroyed it. "Phew. Just made it." he said. "Though I gotta say, you guys are pretty strong for humans." he said. "Thanks, I think. Who are you anyway?" Kirito asked. "I'm Pit, servant to the goddess Palutena."

"Palutena?" Maka questioned. "Yep. I serve the goddess of light herself." he said. But as soon as he said this, a large fireball flew past the group and landed right into the nearby coliseum. "What was that?" Pit asked. "Medusa has unleashed an evil beast in the coliseum! You need to hurry there!" Palutena said. "So, was that Palutena we just heard?" Usagi asked. "Yeah. You guys should come with me. You guys seem pretty good in a fight." he said as he ran towards the coliseum. The others quickly followed him.

As soon as they got inside, they saw a large two headed dog like creature with fire all over its body and fire as its tail. It roared loudly. "TWINBELLOWS!" Pit shouted. "The Underworld's faithful watchdog." Palutena added as Twinbellows jumped out right in front of them. It roared loudly as it soon glared down at Happy. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Happy asked shaking a bit as the beast ran towards him. Happy screamed as he began to fly away from the beast as it shot fire at him. "Well, I guess its true. Dogs really do hate cats." Pit said. The group gave chase as Twinbellows chased Happy around the coliseum. "All right, boy. Old Pit's gonna teach you some new tricks! Now play dead!" Pit said as he began firing at the dog which drew his attention away from the cat. As it began to fire streams of flames at the group, a large barrier was quickly raised. The group turned to see Aelita now in a pink suit with her hands raised making the barrier. "Looks like this thing works pretty well. Energy Field!" she said as she fired a ball of energy at the dog which sent it back. Kirito then ran towards it and slashed its back with both swords. Pit finally ended the fight with slash right down the middle. It gave one final howl as it exploded and vanished.

As soon as the battle had been won, Medusa appeared once again startling some of the heroes a bit but making Pit feel brave. "Hear me well Medusa! Your days of darkness are numbered! Prepare to meet the light!" he shouted as several columns of light descended onto the heroes. "There'll be time for that later on, Pit. This is just our first step for taking down Medusa." she said. "As for the rest of you, I need your services to help us protect humanity. Will you accept?" she asked them. "Yes!" they all shouted. "Perfect. Then lets begin our next plan of action." she said as they left the town entirely.


	3. Magnus and the Dark Lord

Author's Note: PLEASE STOP ASKING ME WHEN THE CHAPTER WILL BE OUT! ITS STARTING TO BECOME REALLY ANNOYING!

* * *

"Wow! You sure have a lot of weapons." Tsuna said. "Yeah. We have nine types of weapons here. We have blades that are very user friendly. Next we have staff which are perfect for magical attacks and have a very long range. Then there's claws, which are worn on each hand and give the user more speed for melee attacks. Then we have bows which have unlimited arrows and can split into two for melee attacks, but aren't really that strong. Then there are palms which are tattoo's engraved in the user's right palm and arm, when not in us, they become these orbs with aura coiling around them. Next we have clubs, which are pretty self explainitory. They're the strongest kind of weapon there is. Next we have cannons which act as grenade launchers and perfect for large groups of enemies. We also have Orbitars, two small orbs are designed for long ranged attacks. And finally, there are arms which act as large hammers that fit firmly on your entire arm. We have it all!" Pit said happily.

"Pit, I hope you're done with your little tour cause the next mission is ready for you and your friends." Palutena said. "Coming Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted as he grabbed a blade with a wing like end and a curved blade. "Going with the Burst Blade this time around." he said as he ran towards the door with the heroes. "And before I forget, heroes. You'll each sprout wings and I'll control your flight paths." Palutena said. "I don't need any wings. I already got a pal for that." Natsu said. "Aye! He's got me!" Happy said. "And by accessing my device, I can go into battle form and activate my wings." Aelita replied. The group arrived to the doors as they opened up. "And we're off!" Pit said as they all jumped out the door with wings appearing on the wingless as they flew through large storm clouds.

"Ugh! This weather's nasty!" Pit said. "Yes, but your next mission can't wait. You must defeat Dark Lord Gaol." Palutena replied. "Dark Lord? Hasn't the whole 'dark lord' thing been done to death?" Soul asked. "He's earned it. He's working for Medusa. Her forces are coming from HIS castle. A human army has gone to fight him, but they don't stand a chance." Palutena replied. "Even in this world, humanity struggles for survival. And I'm certain anyone with the title Dark Lord won't be some low level minion." Eren said. "I don't care how tough he is. I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment!" Pit shouted.

As they continued to battle the enemies inside of the clouds, the lightning began to intensify as they proceeded. "So, is this lightning coming from the Underworld Army?" Usagi asked. "Where else would it be coming from?" Palutena replied. "And if you guys don't watch out, we'll be having barbecued angel and heroes tonight and while spicy angel wings do sound delicious, I better get you guys out of there." Palutena said. "Yeah, plus chicken is a lot more economical!" Naruto added.

They all flew downwards into the clouds, they were quickly pursued by several creatures with a sword body and wings. Pit quickly fired at them as the group entered a very rocky and mountainous area. "Wow. How could the human army ever make it over these mountains on foot?" Pit questioned. "Do I detect a hint of smugness in your voice?" Palutena asked. "No! I'm just glad I can fly." he said a bit embarassed. "Angel's shouldn't gloat, Pit." she said. "What I mean is that I am grateful that you are helping me fly." Pit said as they continued to fly through the area.

As they flew through a nearby underground chasm, they were quickly room. "Guys, behind you!" Palutena shouted. A large whale monster then flew down right behind them. "A Belunka!" Pit shouted. "We gotta get away from this big whale!" Happy shouted as they flew across the chasm with the whale closely behind them. As they shot back at the large creature, they eventually passed under an arch which the creature crashed into and was quickly destroyed. They soon came to a large cliff. "Gaol's castle is just up ahead." Palutena said. "But what about that wall?" Ichigo asked. "Don't worry, I'll help you all over." she said as most of the group suddenly began to rocket up the side of the cliff. "Whoa! G-force in my face!" Tsuna shouted. "It's fun, right?" the goddess asked them. "No it isn't!" Naruto shouted.

As soon as they reahed the top, they saw armies of humans and underworld monsters fighting against eachother in bloody war and combat. "The humans are taking a beating! They need out help!" Pit said. "Normally I'd agree with you, Pit. But, do you remember how long the power of flight lasts?" Palutena asked. "Five minutes?" Pit answered. "And what happens after that?" Palutena asked. "My wings burn up?" he answered. "We don't have time to elp the people! We need to go straight for Gaol! His defeat will force the Underworld Army to retreat." "Got it! Get ready for a display of raw angel power!" he shouted as the group charged into the castle.

They were soon standing in the middle of the castle seeing it crawling with Underworld monsters."So this is the Dark Lord's castle?" Usagi questioned. "Yes, Gaol must have scrambled to build this place after Medusa's resurrection. He's using this castle as a stronghold for Underworld monsters. Monster's designed to wreak havoc and sow sadness. Are you excited?" she asked. "Yeah. Its like a birthday party where everyone wants to kill me." Pit said sarcastically.

As they made their way through the castle, they battled through waves of enemies and monsters. "I'm detecting some a strange signal nearby." Palutena said. "Wow! That's amazing! How are you able to do that?" Luffy asked. "From the heavens, I can see through Pit's laurel crown and divine all of your surroundings." Pautena explained. "Really? That's amazing!" Pit said. "That's not all I can see. I can also see what's in your heart." she added. "So you better not think of anything...naughty." she said causing Pit to panic. "What? How did you?" he asked. "Just kidding. Seriously? Reading hearts through laurel crowns?" she said. "I know. I was also kidding." Pit said making the others doubt him. But when they got to the supposed area, all they saw was a tapestry. "You mean we came all this way for a stupid cloth?!" Natsu shouted as he tried to punch the tapestry only to fall through. "A hologram?" Kirito asked as they walked through it to end up in a large chamber. In the middle of the chamber was a bow with two gems on each end along with a symbol of a bow and arrow. And on the sides of it were two groups of people: four girls dressed in the same heroic garb as Usagi and a girl with long orange hair in a white coat with a rapier. "Girls!" Usagi said running up to them. "Asuna!" Kirito said. "Kirito? What's going on? Where are we?" the orange haired girl asked. "We're inside a castle belonging to someone named Dark Lord Gaol." "Dark Lord? Isn't the whole Dark Lord thing a bit overdone?" the blue uniformed girl asked. "That's what I said." Soul said. "Guys, I want you to meet Ami, Rei. Makoto and Minako aka Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus." Usagi said. "And this is Asuna. She's my girlfriend." Kirito said. "Well, I'm glad we're all familiar with each other now, let's go take down the dark lord!" Pit declared as they took the bow and ran off back into the castle where they soon came into a large room where they saw a man with a large sword beating away the monsters.

"Look at that! He's pretty strong!" Luffy said. "How did a human make it into the castle?" Palutena questioned. The man then spotted Pit out of the group. "An angel huh? Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket." he said as he continued to beat away the monsters. "Maybe we should help him." Makoto said. "No way. He's taking on the Underworld baddies all by himself. Are you sure this guys a human?" Pit asked Palutena. "Are you having a conversation with yourself, angel face?" the man asked. "Sorry. I'm Pit, servant to the goddess Palutena and these are my good friends here to back me up." he said. "We're here to kick Gaol's ass." Naruto said. "So, you're here for a slice of the pie, too?" the man asked. "Pie? Where?" Usagi asked. "No, we're here to save the human race from the Underworld forces." Aelita explained. "I get you. You're the heroes here, but me, I'm in it for the reward money. Hey, since we both want Gaol out of the picture, why don't we work together? It'll be easier for all of us." he said. "All right. Resuming Operation: Dark Lord Suppression." Pit said. "I'm Magnus by the way. Pleased to meet you all. Don't hit me and we'll get along just fine." Magnus said.

The group continued onward as they slayed the underworld forces as they got closer and closer to Gaol. "Magnus sure is strong." Pit said. "Yes, especially for a human." Palutena exclaimed. "He must really want that reward." Pit said. "He might not be made of the sturdiest moral fiber, but that's fine with me. You see, humans are driven by desire. Its good to know what bait they;ll chase." Palutena explained. " "That sounds a little cold, but all right." Maka said. "Hey, heroes, if you're talking to your precious goddess, give her a little message from me. Tell her she's been sleeping o the job. My world is on the verge of collapse!" Magnus said. "I take it back. This guys a jerk." Palutena said.

They soon arrived to the courtyard where they began climbing up a spiral path into a large tower. "We must be getting close to Dark Lord Gaol since we're running up the tallest tower there." Ichigo said. "Than get ready to take him down." Magnus said as they bust down the doors to reveal a throne room with a figure in dark armor with green flames around it.

"Prepare for defeat, Dark Lord Gaol!" the heroes said. "Well, if it isn't Palutena's little messenger's. And Magnus, its always a pleasure." he said with a distorted voice. "Sorry I'm late. I had other business to attend to." Magnus said raising his sword. "Wait, you two know eachother?" Pit asked. Gaol then began by firing green flames at Magnus, but were easily knocked away with his sword. The heroes then began to rush in and quickly began attacking Gaol who quickly rolled out of the way. "It is so like you to find payment in someone else." Gaol said. "Hey, in this economy, everyone's looking for work. Even part time." Magnus replied. "That's funny. Business is booming for me. We're even hiring new staff." Gaol said summoning several squid like enemies. "Guess these are the new hires." Magnus said. "What are those things?" Asuna questioned. "Skutlers." Pit replied as he went to eliminate them. "So, how does Magnus and Gaol know each other?" Maka asked Palutena. "The details are a bit fuzzy, but it appears they both once fought side by side in the same group of mercenaries. But Gaol's heart was weak and he couldn't resist the temptation of the Underworld." Palutena replied. "Seeing them fighting, its hard to believe they were ever friends." Naruto said. "Magnus only knows one way to figt: ferociously. Perhaps his fire is fueled by the child he lost to Underworld troops." Palutena replied. "Really? That's so sad." Usagi said. "Hey, enough of the chitchat. We have a dark lord to beat. Now get to it!" Magnus said as he hammered away at Gaol. The heroes then used a joint attack combo and beat down Gaol and defeated him. "Dark Lord suppressed!" Pit said. "Nice work, angel face!" Magnus said.

As Gaol fell to the ground, the armor on the top half shattered revealing a human girl inside. Magnus then klelt right next to her. "I'm sorry things had to come to this." he said. "Gaol was a human? I didn't know...What have I done?" Pit said worrying. "Its okay Pit. Besides, she's still breathing." Tsuna said pointing to Gaol who was still breathing. "Tsuna is right. But we need to regroup. The war against Medusa is just starting." Palutena said as the group was warped back to Skyworld.


End file.
